Ghost of the European Branch
The '''Ghost of the European Branch '''is a spirit formed by the 61 Exorcist's relatives who were killed during the experiments led in the scandinavian castle formerly headquarters to the European Branch of the Black Order. She is the main antagonist of the Destruction of the Black Order Arc. Appearance The ghost appears as a female human body whith very long fair but dirty hair that hide her eyes. She has decaying loosened teeth which a few are missing and pale cadaveric spotted skin. She is rather small probably having not reached adulthood. She wears a long victorian dress. Chapter 163 Personnality The ghost's reason for existence is her grudge toward the Order. She greatly resents them for that and particulary Komui Lee who is in charge of it at the moment. She envies Lenalee for having someone who sacrificed himself for her when she was taken to the Order unlike her. She is not very patient and does not like to be ignored. The ghost eventually revealed that all she wanted was to be recognized and remembered. This is why she did all this. Chapter 164 History The ghost was born from the despair and unsatisfaction of the 61 children who died during the experiments conducted by the Black Order in their headquarters for the last 100 years. Those people are:Kate Brolly, Fanny Leroux, Olivier Virenque, Ottmar Dach, Celestine Duclay, Ernest Conan, Delphine Baum , Sim Poll, Lize Rolens, Amadeo Kier, Adolf Ende, Estelle Imelda, Zoe Cynthia, Zephyr Pucci, Siméon du Vilepin, Marie Louis, Jayia Nicola, Ava Braun, Froly Ringer, Federico Fuller, Gustav Sinclair, Barnaby Marton, Arcia Tsvet, Gianni Proscienzzo, Thomas, Brody, Brahim Auteuil, Sammy Greenburg, Alva Cederlund, Konrad Toushec, Evarist Ducas, Ferdinand Berlioz, Richard Veil, Roger Ardan, Ségolène Galois, Augusto Dorno, Orner Bohlin, Tila Orman, Indra Dahlstrøm, Leona Eilman, Julian Ringer, Laurence Dion, Emile Dumont, Jacob Cress, Jerry d’Estaing, Susan Unver, Lily Chen, Theo Morris, Calista Veil, Jerry d’Estaing, Jules Thomas, Bruno Meitner, Karl Schmidt, Hector Greff, Alice Eilman, Benedita Runarata, Odile Carnap, Mathilda Kerholm, Josephine Sickler, Apolline Rousseau, Louise Nicolas-Ledoux, Virginie Fraga. It stayed hidden in an experiment room for years, and noone ever discovered it. Her provoking the accidents during the experiments caused the rumor of a ghost in the shed to spread and the room to be forsaken and turned into a shed. This left her alone in the shef with nener or very rarely someone coming. Someday she witnessed Tapp Dopp, Reever Wenhamm, Rob Neal, Marvin Huskin, Johnny Gill and Lavi coming in the room to hide some of Komui's failed experiments. One of those was the Komuvitan D. Plot Following the attack of the Black Order by Lulu Bell and a Level 4 akuma partially destroying it, Central decided to move the branch to another place next to London. The ghost learned this but she couldn't follow them in the new headquarters as her spirit and resents are bound to the location. Thus, she decided to act: She took the Komuvitan D and tied Arystar Krory who was still unconcious from his fight with Jasdevi with chains. When he woke up she forced him to drink the virus and let the chaos spread. Chapter 160 When Allen Walker finds Krory in his bed, she attempts to kill him with an axe from behind but she disappears when Lavi and Kanda appear behind him.Chapter 161Later when they are attacked by a horde of zombie, she possesses Reever and ties up Komui Lee, Rob Neal and Lenalee. Reever tells that he can't control his body and the ghost's head comes out of his chest. She sais to Komui that she has a request while threatening to make Reever cut his own throat with a knife. Komui first doesn't answer so she makes Reever punch him. She shen announces that she wants them to stop the relocation. Chapter 162Komui refuses, explaining that the decision doesn't come from him but from his superiors. She seems to believe him and drops the knife. She then complains that she will never be able to leave this place and explains her story. She tells Lenalee that she envies her for Komui was there for her. Seeing tears of joy she decides to head to Lenalee. At this moment the zombies arrive and prepare to bite the last survivors. She then posesses Lenalee. Her plan is to infect them all with the virus so that they will stay with her forever. Helped by the zombies, she pins Komui to the ground and tells them to bite him. At this moment Komui trots ou the names of all the people she is made of which profondly touches her. Realizing that even without haunting them she will still be remembered calm down but states that this is too late now.Komui says otherwise and Komlin EX appears and cures Krory. However is is immediately infected back... The ghost is bitten too in Lenalee's body as well as Komui . She whispers that what he said made her happy before becoming a mindless zombie. Powers and Abilities '''Ghostly possession : '''She is able to control a human being moves by phasing partially through it. She can control his arms this way but not his head. Though if she completely enters in the body she can have full control over it. Trivia * The ghost likes Komui (after the Komuvitan D incident). She dislikes darkness, loneliness and being forgotten.Fanbook, Gray log * The ghost has a female appearance despite being formed of many souls of both sexes. It may be due to the fact that the souls were in majority females. * It is unknown if this supernatural phenomenon occured due to the resentment of the guinea pigs alone or if the Innocence (Many of them stored in the Headquarters) is involved (Like in the similar case of Mister Martin). References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters